England, Do You Still Have Your XXX?
by FreeRum And LiberTea
Summary: 1 fic ngắn theo dòng thời sự, tiêu đề nói lên tất cả :v WARNING: mang tình huống không trong sáng, France. Tốt nhất là R-13.


Đó là một sáng đẹp trời tại ngôi nhà số 333E, đường Libertea ngoại ô thành phố London, chủ nhà, Arthur Kirkland – một quý ông Anh Quốc đúng chuẩn và cũng là đại diện cho England, United Kingdom hay Britain – đang thưởng thức điểm tâm cùng tách trà Earl Grey nóng hổi. Anh phải tận hưởng sự yên bình của hôm nay nhiều nhất có thể trước khi America ghé qua và phá hỏng nó (như mọi ngày). Nhưng dù anh có tỏ vẻ ghét việc đó đến mức nào, thì England vẫn thầm hạnh phúc vì những chuyến thăm của America. Tên ngốc đó càng ngày càng bận rộn hơn, khiến thời gian hai người gặp mặt cứ giảm dần, lần cuối thấy nhau cũng đã từ tháng trước rồi...

"Ringgggg-ringggggg-ringggg..." vang lên tiếng chuông cửa chói tai. England tự nhắc bản thân nên mua loại chuông nào đó đỡ ồn ào hơn, hay bỏ luôn cái chuông đấy đi vào ngày mai. Nửa số cơn đau đầu của anh đều do nó cả. Lầm bầm, anh bước ra mở cửa, biết rằng người đến thăm không ai khác chính là tên *khụ*ngườiyêu*khụ* ngốc nghếch.

"Ringggg-ringgg...RẦM RẦM..." âm thanh ấy giờ chuyển sang tiếng đập cửa dữ dội. Chết tiệt, America sẽ phải trả tiền bồi thường cho cánh cửa ấy! – England bực bội.

"Oi! Đợi một chút!" - anh gọi to. Bước nhanh ra cửa, England không khỏi cảm thấy kì lạ. Dù America thường hay đến làm phiền anh, cũng đâu đến sớm như vậy (6g30)? Hôm nay còn là ngày cậu ta có cả núi công việc cần xử lí cơ mà? (t...tuyệt đối không phải England quan tâm tới lịch làm việc của America đâu, anh chỉ...tình cờ... Chính xác, TÌNH CỜ xem qua nó thôi).

Ra đến nơi, England cẩn thận chỉnh lại quần áo và trưng bộ mặt khó chịu nhất ra. Không thể để tên ngốc đó nghĩ rằng mình mong cậu ta đến được – anh thầm nghĩ – rồi mở cửa.

"Em làm cái quái gì mà chạy sang nhà anh lúc sáng sớm thế hả? Chẳng phải em đang bận lắm sao Amer... Mmph!? Argh! CRACK!

Yep. Tên người yêu chết tiệt sau cả tháng không gặp lại chào đón anh bằng cách nhảy xổ vào người anh như thế đấy. Chưa kể còn làm anh ngã và... hình như đó là tiếng xương gãy thì phải?

Tuyệt. Phải gọi là tuyệt vời.

"Bloody hell! Alfred em bỏ anh ra ngay! Em đang làm gì thế!?" – Arthur giận dữ, cố đẩy Alfred sang để ngồi dậy.

Nhưng America có vẻ chẳng hề để tâm đến điều đó, cứ giữ chặt lấy England và gắng sức mở... thắt lưng của anh!? The fuck?

"Arthur bình tĩnh lại đi! Em phải kiểm tra đã! Anh đừng giãy dụa nữa được không?" America nói, giọng hoảng hốt.

"Thôi đi! Em có phải người bị đè bởi đống thịt cả trăm cân này đâu hả? Mà em ... ngưng lại đi!" England đỏ mặt, không dám nói America có vẻ đang ... cởi quần anh. Rốt cuộc tên ngốc này định làm gì vậy? Nếu là do một tháng qua không "làm" thì ít nhất cũng nên đợi vào nhà đã chứ! – Arthur càng nghĩ lại càng ngượng (tâm hồn đen tối quá...), mặt đỏ như gấc, giãy dụa mạnh hơn.

"Hey! Em không có mập nhá! Trước lúc đến đây em mới ăn có 26 cái hamburger cỡ trung thôi! – America bĩu môi, tiếp tục "công việc" dang dở.

Mặc cho sự chống cự (vô ích) của England, America thành công mở được thắt lưng của anh, phần còn lại thì ai cũng biết cả.

"Ha! Đây rồi! Vậy là vẫn còn, may quá! Chờ chút, hay là do chưa bắt đầu nhỉ? Chắc ph..."

"BỐP!"

* * *

"Urgh...OW! Sao mình đau đầu thế này..." America rên rỉ, gượng dậy trên sofa. Cậu ngơ ngác nhìn quanh, nhận ra mình đang ở phòng khách nhà England. Đôi mắt xanh chợt chú ý đến gương mặt giận dữ quen thuộc phía đối diện.

"Anh tin là em có lời giải thích hợp lý cho đống lộn xộn mà em vừa gây ra, Alfred." – Arthur hắng giọng. Anh trông có vẻ khá tức giận, cặp lông mày sâu róm nhăn lại thành một đường thẳng (dày), dù gương mặt vẫn còn hơi đỏ vì điều-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-gì-đấy.

"Heh? Ah! Em có lý do mà! Em đang lo cho anh chứ bộ, sao anh lại đánh em..." - Alfred bĩu môi, như kiểu bản thân vừa làm một việc tốt thay vì cố sàm sỡ người khác, dù người đó có là bạn trai của cậu đi chăng nữa.

"Tốt. Giờ thì nói anh nghe tại sao em lại bỏ bê công việc, bay 7 tiếng qua Đại Tây Dương, suýt nữa phá hỏng cửa nhà anh lần thứ 4 tính từ đầu năm đến giờ và quấy rối anh thế hả?" - Arthur gần như hét lên, cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh.

"Vì cái này này!" Nói rồi Alfred xô ra trước mặt Arthur một mẩu giấy nhăn nhúm, có lẽ được xé từ tờ báo buổi sáng nào đó.

"Hmm." Arthur lấy tờ giấy từ tay Alfred, cẩn thận tránh vết cà phê còn chưa khô hẳn. Thật tình, anh đã bao nhiêu lần nhắc Alfred về cách ăn uống rồi cơ mà, rốt cuộc là tin gì lại khiến tên ngốc này phun cả đồ uống yêu thích lên thế này.

 _New York Times - Tin buổi sáng_

 _Tháp Big Ben, biểu tượng của thành phố London và là tháp đồng hồ nổi tiếng nhất trên thế giới, sẽ trải qua quá trình tu sửa vào đầu năm 2017. Nguyên nhân là vì hệ thống đồng hồ đã quá cũ kỹ và có nguy cơ ngừng hoạt động._

 _Công việc trùng tu được dự kiến kéo dài khoảng 3 năm. Vào thời gian ấy, tòa tháp sẽ bị che phủ và hệ thống đồng hồ ngừng hoạt động trong suốt nhiều tháng (không đổ chuông)._

 _Mọi quan khách hãy nhanh chân đến tham quan nếu muốn có cơ hội chụp ảnh với biểu tượng nổi tiếng này khi còn có thể!_

"Và? Thông tin này anh đã biết từ buổi họp trước rồi, không có gì mới cả. Nhưng thấy em quan tâm đến tình hình một quốc gia ngoài em ra cũng có phần sốc đấy. Dù chuyện đó chẳng giải thích được hành động của em khi nãy đâu." England nhướn mày, vẫn chưa hiểu America muốn nói gì.

"Có mà giải thích cái xxx nhà anh ấy!" America bĩu môi, quay đi chỗ khác.

"Này! Anh đã bảo bao nhiêu lần là em phải học phép lịch s...eh? " Đến lúc này đầu England mới bắt kịp với điều mà America nói. Trong cộng đồng các quốc gia có một sự thật mà mọi đất nước đều biết đến nhưng chẳng ai muốn nhắc tới (trừ tên cóc già và Prussia, tất nhiên), mỗi bộ phận trên cơ thể một đại diện đều ứng với một vùng của quốc gia đó. Sao Arthur có thể quên khi ngày nào cũng nghe con cóc ấy lảm nhảm về "mọi người có muốn đến tham quan tháp Eiffel của anh lớn không nào"cơ chứ.

Và "cái đó" của England được tượng trưng bởi tháp Big Ben.

Và nó sắp "ngừng hoạt động trong suốt nhiều tháng".

Well, shit.

Nếu Arthur bây giờ không được miêu tả bằng bốn chữ "hồn lìa khỏi xác" thì chẳng còn từ gì có thể nữa.

"Ar...Arthur? Anh sao vậy?" America cất tiếng, bối rối khi thấy người được cho là "trưởng thành" hơn cậu giờ đang biểu lộ một vẻ mặt vô cùng khó tả, xen lẫn sợ hãi, đau khổ cho đến thất thần trong im lặng.

"Al..." England run run, nước mắt như chực trào ra. America thật sự không biết nên làm thế nào nữa. Mới 5 phút trước anh còn đang tức giận với cậu cơ mà? Quan trọng hơn, tại sao Arthur lại dễ thương ngay cả khi khóc thế này! *đỏ mặt*

"Hey Artie, anh đừng thế chứ, sẽ có cách mà!" Alfred tìm cách an ủi bạn trai của mình. "Phải làm sao đây, phải làm sao đây" cậu thầm nghĩ. Bỗng đầu cậu nảy ra một ý tưởng, một ý tưởng tuyệt vời đối-với-cậu.

"Artie, Artie, em có giải pháp rồi này!" cậu mừng rỡ reo lên.

"H...heh?" Arthur sụt sùi, ngẩng đầu nhìn Alfred. Anh chẳng còn tâm trạng bảo cậu đừng gọi anh bằng cái tên đó nữa.

"Tòa tháp liên quan đến anh á, được trùng tu vì "có nguy cơ ngừng hoạt động", phải không?"

"Chết tiệt, em đừng nhắc tới chuyện ấy nữa!" Arthur chừng như sắp bật khóc trở lại. Anh không cần cậu xát muối vào vết thương đấy chút nào.

"Thì đúng là như thế mà. Nhưng vậy thì chỉ cần đảm bảo nó không ngừng hoạt động là được chứ gì?" Alfred hồ hởi vừa nói vừa tiến lại gần Arthur.

"Eh? E...em đừng có đến đây! Anh không muốn! Tránh ra! Gyaaaa!" Arthur lùi lại, lộ rõ vẻ bất ngờ (và sợ hãi) khi nhận ra Alfred định làm gì.

Nhưng đã quá trễ, Alfred nhấc bỗng quý ông người Anh trên tay, chạy về hướng-mà-ai cũng-biết-là-gì-đấy.

"Đừng lo Arthur, hero này sẽ giúp anh. TO DA BEDROOM!"

"KHÔNGGGGG"

Đến cuối cùng, việc "Tháp Big Ben" của England có ngừng hoạt động thật hay không, chẳng ai biết cả.

* * *

Author's note: Sự thật việc thật, Big Ben sắp được trùng tu rồi TvT, đây là 1 fic ngắn về viễn cảnh của England khi đó~

Cho những ai chưa biết, theo canon thì của America là Florida, France là tháp Eiffel, England là "96m của niềm tự hào" và China là... Vạn Lý Trường Thành :v Mà hình như fic của tui ngày càng đen tối hơn thì phải...

Fic tiếp theo sẽ romance nhiều hơn humor và có thể chia làm 10 phần nhỏ, tui vẫn chưa biết nên gộp lại không nữa. Vì 2 cái máy tính đều hỏng cả rồi nên sẽ hơi lâu... Xong thì tui sẽ nhận request (nếu có) :v


End file.
